The present invention relates generally to shock absorbers and refers more particularly to shock absorbers of the compliant type.
Advances in the field of shock absorbers have given rise to a great number of shock absorber solutions of many varieties. Shock absorbers are used where the damping of shock impulse and kinetic energy is required. These shock absorbers are tuned to have specific capacity ratings and damping coefficients. Some applications include machinery, automobiles, motorcycles, and bicycles. Current shock absorbers of the piston type utilize hydraulic, pneumatic, or coil spring technology, or a combination of these to provide damping.
Compliant mechanisms in many forms have been used for centuries, however the study and understanding of compliant mechanisms is a recent development. The bow used for hunting and warfare is an example of a basic compliant mechanism that has existed for centuries. Only recently has mankind been able to quantify the mechanical performance of compliant mechanisms, specifically large-deflection compliant members, and design compliant mechanisms based on this knowledge. Due to these recent developments, it has become possible to design shock absorbers that utilize compliant members.
Specifically for bicycles, shock absorbers that are light-weight, simple, and are not affected by poor environmental conditions are advantageous. Bicycle shock absorbers utilize hydraulic, pneumatic, or coil spring technology, or a combination of these to provide damping. Shock absorption in bicycling is needed for uneven terrain, rocks, and other objects. In order to hold up in such conditions, bicycle shock absorbers are made of metals and other heavy materials, and have a robust design that can endure high-magnitude shock impulses. Due to the materials used and the robust design, bicycle shock absorbers are relatively heavy. Heavy bicycle components are undesirable to bicycle riders because more physical exertion is required to ride a heavy bicycle. Additionally, bicycle shock absorbers are exposed to dirty, muddy, sandy, and wet environmental conditions. Shock absorbers with moving, sliding, rotating, and twisting parts can potentially become functionally impaired from the environmental conditions described above.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a bicycle shock absorber that is lighter weight than existing bicycle shock absorbers. It would be advantageous to have a bicycle shock absorber that is designed with fewer components than the existing shock absorbers. It would be advantageous to have a bicycle shock absorber that is designed in a manner that reduces the potential for functional impairment due to environmental conditions.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.